Enemy Or Love ?
by ShineChie
Summary: PROLOG. SMEnt akan mengeluarkan BoyBand and Girlband Baru yang bernama EXO-N dan EXO-Y. EXO-N untuk Namja dan EXO-Y untuk Yeoja. /"Baiklah aku akan mengumumkan siapa diantara kalian yang akan debut 2 bulan kedepan dengan Nama boyband EXO-N dan girlband EXO-Y"/"Maaf hyung, mungkin kau salah menyebut. Namaku Xi Luhan bukan Xi Lohan"/ KAIHUN Here Slight HanHun and Other Crack Couple.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG **

**Cast : Kim Jong In and Oh Sehun  
**

**Genre : Romance, little Comedy and anda bisa tentukan sendiri **

**Rated : T **

**Pairings : KaiHun and EXO Crack Couple. **

**WARNING : GS, (s) dan lain-lain XD**

**Disclaimer : Ini Cerita ASLI daro otak saya bukan ngejiplak seenak jidat dari mana-mana, Semua Cast FF ini milik SMEnt,**

** Tuhan YME dan Orang tua mereka sendiri. Thanks yupp Selamat membaca.  
**

**ⓈShineChie31 29/11/13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

"Baiklah aku akan mengumumkan siapa diantara kalian yang akan debut 2 bulan kedepan dengan Nama boyband EXO-N dan girlband EXO-Y " ucap salah satu crew dari SM Entertainment, Agency terbesar se-Korea Selatan.

Para Trainee sudah terlihat tegang saat crew dari agency tersebut sudah membuka salah satu amplop berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'SMEnt'.

"Aku akan mengumumkan dari EXO-N terlebih dahulu, ohya aku belum menjelaskan EXO-N itu apa. EXO-N adalah EXO-Namja yang berarti terdiri dari Namja-namja seperti kalian" ucapnya sambil menunjuk para Trainee namja yang berdiri tegap di depan crew tersebut dengan mimik wajah yang tegang.

"Yang pertama adalah-" ucapnya menggantung dan tentu saja membuat para Trainee namja tersebut menjadi semakin tegang.  
"Adala-" ucapnya terpotong karna salah seorang traine memotongnya.

"Hyung cepat! Kau itu lama sekali jangan membuat kami tegang!"ujar salah satu trainee disana dengan wajah gugup dan keringat dingin bercucuran dipelipisnya.

"Yaya baiklah makanya kau diam saja! Tadi aku sudah mau mengumumkan orang pertama ish" ucapnya kesal. "Baiklah yang pertama adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wuyifan" ucapnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan orang yang namanya disebut hanya memasang wajah dinginya dan datar. Padahal didalam hati ia sudah ingin pingsan dan berteriak kegirangan. Trainee yang namanya tidak disebut kembali memasang wajah kecewa dan tegang.

"Yang ke-2 adalah eumm Xi Lohan" ujarnya dan membuat para Trainee disana menahan tawa. "Maaf hyung, mungkin kau salah menyebut. Namaku Xi Luhan buka Xi Lohan " ujarnya dingin dan terdengar nada kesal."Ahya mian, ternyata Xi luhan. Baiklah selamat" ucapnya dengan tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ekhmm," dehemnya/? Agak keras."Kita lanjutkan, yang ke-3 adalah.. ah tunggu aku tidak bisa membaca ini. Tulisanya terlalu kecil" ucapnya dan membuat para Trainee disebut hanya menghela nafas. Dan terlihat crew itu memanggil salah satu crew lainya.

"Ahya namanya adalah Kim Joomyeon" ucapnya dan membuat salah satu Trainee disebut tersenyum bahagia dan bersujud syukur. Mungkin saking bahagianya, ya bahagia.

"dan yang ke-4 adalah Kau " tunjuknya pada salah satu namja berwajah kotak/? Yang sekarang sedang membetulkan tali sepatunya."Ya kau, kenapa kau malah diam? "tanya sang crew menatap orang yang ditunjuk. "Aku hyung? " tanyanya dan crew itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"Ku kira kau bukan menunjukku" ucapnya lalu pergi ke luar ruangan dance yang menjadi tempat pengumuman Trainee yang terpilih. "Ohya namamu Kim Jongdae kan? "teriak sang crew yang membuat orang itu –jongdae- berhenti sebentar dan menganggukan kepalanya tanpa melihat crew tersebut dan kembali berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Aishh orang itu" gumamnya. "Baiklah-baiklah kita lanjut" ucapnya dan tersenyum manis pada Trainee yang masih bertahan disana dengan tatapan cemas. "Yang ke-5 yaitu Park-" ucapnya kembali terpotong karna seseorang Traine tersebut berteriak keras.

"Akhirnyaaa ! aku menjadi Artis yang akan debut setelah ini!" teriaknya dengan tertawa yang menampilkan gigi putihnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku!"teriak crew tersebut dengan melotot marah kearah Chanyeol –namja yang berteriak- yang sekarang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi tak apalah, itukan memang benar kau" ujarnya sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang malah kembali berteriak kegirangan dan melompat-lompat disekitar ruang dance itu lalu berlari keluar masih dengan teriak-teriak yang berbunyi 'Terimaksih terimakasih aku akan menjadi Artis paling tampan nanti!'. Hmm ya seperti itulah.

Sementara seorang namja berkulit Tan yang merupaka salah satu Trainee disana hanya harap-harap cemas agar namanya disebut dan ia akan menjadi artis dari boyband EXO-N.

"Yang terakhir.. ahya semoga aku tidak salah mengucapkan sekarang" ujar crew itu dengan mata berbinar. "Yang terakhir adalah-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ughh maaf aku harus ketoilet sekarang, mungkin nanti akan ku umumkan kembali!" ucapnya keras lalu berlari keluar ruangan dance dan pergi ketoilet, Membuat Trainee-trainee hanya mendesah kesal. Ahya terlihat diname tag tersebut tertulis sebuah deretan hangul yang bertuliskan 'Lee Jinki'.

* * *

Ditempat lain para Trainee Yeoja sedang menunggu pengumuman dari salah satu crew yeoja yang sekarang sedang membuka amplop berwarna putih sama seperti tadi.

"Yeojadeul, aku akan mengumumkanya sekarang. Bagi yang namanya tidak disebut jangan berkecil hati, kalian masih bisa menjadi Artis tahun depan, Ahh tidak-tidak mungkin tahun depanya lagi" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

"Yang pertama adalah- Ahh dia ini Yeoja favoritku disini dia itu baik manis berkulit putih bagaikan Putri salju yang sedang tertidur dan akhirnya ia akan dicium oleh Pangeran tampan ahh indahnyaa~" ujarnya malah bercerita tentang Putri salju/Snow White. Para Trainee yeoja disana hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Eonni cepat!" teriak salah satu trainee berkulit putih dan berwajah pokerface.

"Ishh ne ne kau ini."ucap Crew yeoja tersebut yang diketahui bernama 'Choi Sooyoung' lalu membuka isi dari amplop tersebut.

"Ekhmmm, sebelumnya aku akan memberi tahu tentang dan nama dari Girlband ini, Girlband ini akan dipasangkan dengan salah satu Boyband yang akan debut dengan kalian secara bersamaan. Nama girlband kalian adalah EXO-Y yaitu EXO-Yeoja dan akan dipasangkan dengan EXO-N yaitu EXO-Namja" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis yang terkembang diwajah cantiknya. Para Trainee itu hanya menggumamkan kata 'Oh' secara bersamaan. Dan ada tersenyum-senyum sendiri karna tahu bahwa Girlband EXO-Y akan dipasangkan dengan EXO-N.

"Kita mulai, Yeoja pertama itu adalah- ahya tadi aku sudah menyebutkan ciri-cirinya." Ucapnya yang membuat para Trainee menjadi tidak sabar.

"Yang pertama adalah Xiumin" ujarnya dengan keras dan para Trainee itu hanya terheran-heran kerna tidak ada diantara mereka yang bernama Xiumin hingga salah satu dari mereka maju kedepan.

"Eonni, kau mungkin salah menyebutkan nama? "tanyanya pada Sooyoung yang sekarang mengangkat sebelah halisnya dan terlihar empat kerutan didahinya. Tak lama sooyoung tersenyum manis pada yeoja itu.

"Yaya aku salah menyebutkan nama tetapi aku tidak salah menyebutkan nama panggilan saat ia masih kecil" ucapnya dan membuat yeoja didepanya membulatkan mata.

"Eumm Xiu-min? i-itukan nama panggilanku waktu kecil" ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk.

"Nahh itu kau tahu!" ucap sooyoung. "Berarti itu kau Minseok-ie" ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis. Terlihat minseok mengangkat wajahnya lalu berteriak kencang dan segera berlari keluar ruangan tersebut dengan senyum yang merekah dibibir manisnya.

"Kita lanjutkan girl, yang ke-2 dia adalah- eumm sebelumnya aku akan menyebutkan kembali ciri-cirinya. Yang pertama dia mempunyai dimple dipipi putihnya, ia adalah Putri Changsa. Siapa yang merasa silahkan kehadapanku sekarang" ucap sooyoung sambil tersenyum. Tak lama setelah itu ada seseorang yeoja yang mendorong yeoja lainya.

"Yixing jie cepat kau kedepan" terdengar suara seseorang yeoja dengan aksen cinanya yang kental. "A-aku tidak mau tao-ie, bagaimana kalau itu bukan aku?" tanyanya sambil menatap yeoja bermata panda didepanya yang sedang mendorongnya kedepan. "Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Disinikan yang dari Changsa hanya kau" ucapnya dan terlihat Yixing tersenyum manis padanya lalu berjalan kedepan menemui Sooyoung didepan.

"Nahh ini dia Yeoja yang ku maksudkan" ucap sooyoung lalu terlihat ia berbisik pada Yixing yang membuat yeoja itu –Yixing- berjalan keluar dengan setitik air yang akan turun dari mata indahnya.

"Kita lanjutkan, tapi kita langsung saja ya karna jika kusebutkan ciri-cirinya itu akan lama" ucapnya. "ya yang ke tiga ada Yeoja imut dengan eyeliner tebalnya. Yaitu Byeon Baekhun" ucapnya yang diiringi gelak tawa dari semuanya. "Maaf soo eonni, namanya bukan Byeon Baekhun kk~ tapi Byun Baekhyun! " ujar salah satu traine disana.

"Ahya maaf baekhyun-ssi aku salah menyebutkan nama hehe " ucapnya dan tertawa garing.

"Gwaechana" ucap seorang yeoja manis yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kau boleh keluar dari sini dan menyusul teman-temanmu" ucap sooyoung . "Ah gomawo eon" ujar baekhyun dan sedikit membungkukan badanya.

"Yang ke-4 yaitu yeoja bermata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo" ujarnya bangga karna dapat menyebutkan nama dengan lancar. Yeoja bermata bulat itu segera maju kedepan. Lalu terdengar gumaman kecewa dari beberapa trainee disana.

"Selamat Kyungsoo" ucap soo diiringi senyum geli. "N-ne gomawo eon" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ah ya Kyungsoo sebenarnya memakai Kacamata dikarenakan matanya yang kurang baik. Tetapi mungkin nanti ia akan pergi kedokter dan meminta obat untuk menyembuhkan matanya.

"Yang ke lima yaitu Huang Zitao " ucapnya blak-blakbakan dan membuat yeoja bermata panda yang tadi mendorong Yixing kedepan tersenyum senang dan melompat-lompat kecil.

"Ahya tao sekalian ajak temanmu yang bernama Sehun itu untuk maju kedepan" ujar sooyoung yang membuat yeoja satu lagi –Sehun- membulatkan matanya kaget lalu terlihat sebuah cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan ia tersenyum senang yang membuat matanya terlihat seperti bulan sabit.

"Woahh sehunnie~ ki-kita masuk menjadi Girlband yang akan debut bulan depan kyaaa~"teriaknya senang , yang membuat trainee lainya menggerutu kesal bahkan sampai ada yang menangis karna tak masuk menjadi salah satu member dari Girlband tersebut.

"Baiklah kalian berdua boleh pergi keluar dan bertemu dengan teman-teman kalian. Bagi yang belum menjadi anggota girlband sekarang kalian boleh pergi ke asrama kalian lagi. Dan jangan berkecil hati karna masih ada kesempatan-kesempatan lainya. Yasudah aku pergi dulu anyeong! " sooyoung mengucapkan kata-keta terakhir sebelum pergi kealamnya eh maaf maksudku pergi kembali kekantornya.

**TBC**

**Hahaha pendek ya? BIASA Baru PROLOG :3 **

**Yallah FF apa diatas Gaje ya ? huhuhu lagi BM sihh -_- **

**Yang gak suka CRACK COUPLE KAIHUN, sorry sorry to say aja yaaa~ dilarang nge-Bash dan silahkan Menjauh dari sini bila kalian ingin BASH huhu... **

**OH YAAAA ! MAKASIH UDAH BACA FF ABAL INI YA ._. **

**DAN UNTUK SILENT READER JUGA MAKASIH UDAH MAU JADI SILENT READER DI INI FF -_-V**

**DAN SATU LAGI ._,. UDAH ADA YANG LIAT EXO PARODY TWILIGHT?! WOAAAAA KAI NYA ITULOH KEJTEH BANGET XD APALAGI BAEKHYUN, LUHAN AMA CHANYEOL! O.O  
**

**GUE BERASA KUDET -_- BARU LIAT TU PIDEO 3 HARI YANG LALU -_- **

**CEWEKNYA ADA YANG TAU KG ? ITU SIAPA ? ._. **

**Penasaran beb..  
**

**Sorry yang diatas make CAPS ya beb :3 **

**hehe RnR please Juseyoooo**

**RnR Please DORORORODOO~**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Kim Jong In and Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, little Comedy and anda bisa tentukan sendiri

Rated : T

Pairings : KaiHun and EXO Crack Couple.

WARNING : GS, Typo(s), Gaje, bisa bikin overdosis

Disclaimer : Ini Cerita ASLI dari otak saya bukan ngejiplak seenak jidat dari mana-mana, Semua Cast FF ini milik SMEnt,

Tuhan YME dan Orang tua mereka sendiri. Thanks yupp Selamat membaca.

ⓈShineChie 12/13/13

* * *

"Baiklah kalian berdua boleh pergi keluar dan bertemu dengan teman-teman kalian. Bagi yang belum menjadi anggota girlband sekarang kalian boleh pergi ke asrama kalian lagi. Dan jangan berkecil hati karna masih ada kesempatan-kesempatan lainya. Yasudah aku pergi dulu anyeong! " sooyoung mengucapkan kata-keta terakhir sebelum pergi kealamnya eh maaf maksudku pergi kembali kekantornya.

"Aishh kenapa namaku belum disebut? Gawat hh" Jongin salah satu trainee disana sedang terduduk disalah satu kursi yang ada diruangan dance. Tak lama ia pun dan trainee-trainee lain kembali berdiri setelah melihat salah satu crew tadi yang diketahui bernama Lee Jinki kembali memasuki ruang Dance dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Ahya terlihat juga ditanganya bukan hanya sebuah amplop yang dipegang. Tetapi sebuah makanan bebenrtuk paha dengan tepung yang sudah digoreng bersamaan, ya sepertinya itu adalah Fried Chicken. Crew itu kemudian memanggil semua Trainee untuk kembali berdiri berhadapan denganya yang sekarang sedang memakan Fried Chicken sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan '–kalian-mau-tidak-enak-loh'. Seperti itulah.

Kemudian terlihat ia kembali membuka isi amplop tersebut dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang amplop"Baikhlhaah akhku akhwanh mhenghumuhmkanya shekharhangghh " ucapnya sambil memakan Friend Chicken."Jinki hyung telan dulu baru berbicara" ujar Moonkyu salah satu trainee disana dengan tatapan gemas pada Jinki. Tapi dalam artian –Cepat-telan-bodoh!- .

"Hmm ne ne, aku sudah menelanya. Baiklah kita lanjut untuk orang terakhir, bagi yang namanya tidak disebut kalian masih bisa menjadi artis tahun depan di Agency ini. Atau kalian mau mendaftarkan diri ke agency lain pun boleh" ucapnya sambil menyengir memperlihatkan 'sesuatu' yang menyelap disekitar rongga giginya. "Yang akan masuk menjadi anggota BoyBand EXO-N adalah-" Jinki menggantungkan ucapanya yang lantas membuat Para trainee menjadi sangat sangat penasaraan. "Adalah-" ia kembali menggantungkan ucapanya. "Jinki Hyung cepatt erghh sialan lama sekali" teriak Moonkyu dengan wajah gemas dan tangan mengepal. Sementara JongIn dibelakang sedang berdiri dengan gelisah dan keringat dingin bercucuran dipelipisnya.

"Baiklah siapapun yang tidak terpilih kami semua memohon maaf. Yang terpilih adalah KIM JONG IN" teriaknya dengan sangat keras Jongin yang tadi berdiri dengan gelisah sekarang ia malah berteriak kegirangan dan melompat-lompat kecil seperti Chanyeol. Kemudian terdengar gumaman kecewa dari para Trainee yang tidak terpilih. "Baik yang tidak terpilih silahkan keluar dari ruangan dance. Ahya Jongin berhenti melompat lompat dan panggilkan teman-temanmu kesini jangan lupa, panggil juga EXO-Y agar mereka kesini" Jinki menyuruh Jongin yang sekarang masih melompat-lompat kecil kegirangan dan akhirnya ia berhenti lalu berlari keluar ruangan memanggil teman-teman dan para anggota EXO-Y yang sekarang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

0o0

Sekarang mereka semua EXO-N dan EXO-Y sudah berkumpul diruangan dance bersama Jinki dan Lee Sooman CEO dari SMEnt. "Selamat siang anak-anak" sapa Lee SooMan sembari tersenyum kearah mereka semua yang sedang duduk tak jauh didepanya. "Hmm selamat untuk kalian semua karna sudah terpilih menjadi member EXO-N dan EXO-Y" ucapnya yang disambut oleh tepuk tangan oleh mereka semua, namun tidak untuk 2 orang yaitu Jongin atau Kai dan Sehun yang malah menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan membunuh dan mengintimidasi satu sama lain. Hingga kegiatan saling tatap-menatap tersebut buyar karna Sooman mengintrupsinya yang membuat keduanya langsung mengalihkan wajah mereka. "Maaf Jongin-sii dan Sehun-ssi bisa kalian dengarkan saya berbicara didepan? " tanyanya pada Jongin dan Sehun yang tadi masih saling tatap menatap dengan penuh kebencian.

"Baiklah kita langsung saja keintinya, hmm Bukankah sudah dijelaskan Tentang EXO-N dan EXO-Y ?" tanyanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh EXO-Y dan EXO-N. "Jika kalian sudah tahu, aku akan memberi tahu bahwa Debut kalian akan dimajukan menjadi 1 bulan kedepan bukan 2 bulan kedepan, ahya Jinki juga akan menjadi Manager kalian" ucapnya lalu pergi keluar ruangan, sedangkan EXO-N dan EXO-Y hanya terbengong setelah mendengar ucapan sang CEO tersebut. Apa dia bilang tadi? Jinki akan menjadi managernya? Yaampun tak terbayang bagaimana mereka nanti bila jinki menjadi manager mereka.

"Haha aku juga tidak menyangka akan menjadi manager kalian! Wahhh sepertinya akan menyenangkan! " ujarnya riang lalu memberi wink pada EXO-N dan EXO-Y. Sementara mereka semua hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan malas dan sebal. "Haha baiklah aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting! Kalian mulai besok boleh pindah dari asrama ke Dorm kalian arra!" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang membuat mata sipitnya seperti bulan sabit. "Ah hyung Dorm EXO-N dan EXO-Y akan disatukan tidak?" tanya Chanyeol dengan riang, sementara para member EXO-Y hanya memasang wajah malu berbeda dengan sehun yang malah memasang wajah kesal dan memelas agar tidak disatukan. "Ahh kalau itu…mungkin aku akan memikirkanya lagi. Ohya pembagian Official Couple akan kubagikan besok saat kalian sudah sampai dorm arra! Sekarang kalian beristirahatlah dengan tenang, dan bawa barang-barang yang harus kalian bawa. Semoga bermimpi indah ne sekarang sudah jam 9 malam." Ujarnya lalu melenggang pergi keluar ruangan dengan bersiul kecil.

"Wow aku tidak menyangka ternyata aku akan menjadi bintang besar nanti!" Chanyeol berkata dengan keras setelah jinki keluar dari ruangan dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman dari semuanya. "Hey ayolah sepertinya kalian lemas sekali? Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan Pesta? " tanyanya pada semua yang ada diruangan tersebut. "Ahh pestanya nanti saja kalau kita sudah menempati dorm" ucap luhan lalu berbaring dilantai ruangan tersebut. "ne nanti saja kalo sudah didorm yeol hyung" ujar Kai ikut-ikutan.

"Dasar tukang ikut-ikutan" gumam seseorang yeoja yang sedang duduk bersila dilantai dengan tatapan kesal pada Kai tetapi gumaman tersebut masih terdengar oleh siapa saja yang berada didekatnya. Seperti Kai yang sekarang sedang memelototi sehun yang duduk tidak jauh disebelah kirinya. "Huh apa kau bilang? Tukang ikut-ikutan? " teriak Kai pada Sehun yang malah mendelik kearahnya. "Yaya tukang ikut-ikutan atau malah harus disebut plagiat? " tanyanya sinis sambil berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya, seperti ada debu yang menempel saja. Sedangkan Kai hanya menggeram kesal dan pergi keluar ruangan dengan membanting pintu kasar. Sehun hanya menggendikan kedua bahunya dan mengikuti Kai yang keluar ruangan.

"Hey mereka kenapa? mereka Sudah saling mengenal? " bisik Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun disebelahnya. "Tidak tau jangan tanyakan padaku, yasudah sebaiknya kita kembali keasrama. Ajak juga teman-teman kita yang lain " ucapnya pelan dan dibalas anggukan oleh kyungsoo dan pergi keluar ruangan setelah memberitahu ke semuanya.

OoO

Keesokan harinya mereka semua sudah sampai Didorm, ada yang membawa beberapa koper besar yang berisi keperluan mereka masing-masing. Seperti Chanyeol yang membawa beberapa buah topi ditas ranselnya yang berwarna Hijau tosca, Kai yang membawa 2 buah koper dan 1 tas jinjing yang tidak diketahui apa saja isinya yang pasti sudah ada beberapa pakaian disana. Semuanya sekarang sedang sibuk menata barang-barang bawaan mereka di ruangan tengah karena Jinki yang sekarang menjadi manager mereka belum datang dan mungkin bisa disebut dengan sebutan 'ngaret'.

Mereka sekarang hanya duduk disofa ruangan tersebut dengan tenang hingga kegiatan tersebut terganggu karena sebuah teriakan melengking seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Lee Jinki datang dengan beberapa Kantong plastik ditanganya. Ia masuk dengan wajah berseri-seri sampai-sampai ia lupa dengan kehadiran EXO-N dan EXO-Y yang hanya menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Oh kalian sudah disini rupanya!? " ucapnya kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan Kantong plastic ditanganya."Kapan aku memberikan Kunci dorm ini pada kalian?" tanyanya masih dengan nada kaget dan membelalakan mata sipitnya.

"Hyung Kau lupa? Sebelum kau pergi dari Gedung SMEnt ini kau memberikan kucinya padaku" ucap Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen sambil memutar bola matanya malas lalu bangkit kearah kamar mandi di Drom tersebut. Dorm itu terlihat sangat mewah dengan beberapa fasilitas mewah melengkapi ruangan tersebut, dorm mereka berada dilantai 4 jika kalian ingin tahu. Jadi mereka harus menggunakan Life/? Atau tangga darurat.

"Ohya aku lupa Chen hehe" cengirnya tanpa dosa lalu duduk di sebuah sofa single dekat Kris. "Pertama-tama aku akan membagi roommate kalian disini" ucapnya lalu tersenyum dan membuka sebuah kertas yang sudah lecek, mungkin sebelumnya ia lipat-lipat dan menjadi lecek seperti itu. "Dikarenaka hanya ada 4 kamar jadi setiap kamar di isi oleh 3 orang." Ucapnya lagi dan mulai menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Baiklah kamar pertama akan di isi oleh Kris, Junmyeon atau Suho dan Chen" Jinki berucap agak cepat dan hanya diangguki oleh mereka semua.

"Kamar kedua oleh Jongin atau Kai, Luhan dan Chanyeol" lanjutnya, "Oh tidak aku akan sekamar dengan si Idiot ini" gumam salah satu dari mereka bertiga dengan tatapan jijik. "Siapa yang kau bilang Idiot ge?" Tanya Kai dan hanya dibalas tunjukan oleh Luhan –namja yang menggumam- pada Chanyeol yang sekarang hanya menyengir lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang putih. Sedangkan Kai dan yang lainya hanya menahan Tawa agar tawa mereka tidak pecah. Jadi selama ini Luhan mengira Chanyeol benar-benar idiot ? astaga..

"STOP! Kalian ini bisakah diam? Aku belum menjelaskan semuanya! " teriak Jinki dengan mimic muka yang marah dan mereka kembali diam seolah tidak percaya bahwa Jinki bisa marah dan berteriak seperti itu.

"Kamar ketiga akan di isi oleh Minseok atau Xiumin, Yixing atau Lay dan Kyungsoo " lanjutnya dan berdehem kecil sebelum melanjutkan " kamar ke empat akan diisi oleh Tao, Sehun dan Baekhyun" sambungnya dan mengakhiri percakapan pembagian kamar berserta Roomate. "Ahya satu lagi aku lupa, Yeoja berada dilantai atas dan Namja berada dilantai bawah" sambungnya lalu tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Ahh oppa apa ki-kita tidak dibagi pasangan masing-masing? " Tanya Tao dengan wajah yang memerah karna menahan malu untuk bertanya seperti itu dihadapan EXO-N yang dibalas anggukan pelan dan malu-malu dari EXO-Y.

"Kalau itu…aku tidak terlalu ikut campur sih ya.. mungkin itu bisa kalian atur sendiri" ujarnya pelan, para Member EXO-N hanya menyeringai kecil mendengarnya. Berarti mereka bisa bebas memilih bukan?

Tetapi impian tersebut pupus sudah karna sehun mengajukan pendapat atau malah bisa disebut dengan paksaan?

"Oppa! Begini saja kita kocok bagaimana? Aku yakin itu sangat mengasyikan daripada harus mereka atau kita yang memilih! " ucapnya disertai dengan aegyo yang bisa meluluhkan siapa saja, termasuk Kai yang sedang hanya membuang muka kesal.

"Ah ide bagus! Baik kita akan membuat kocokanya dari sekarang" ucap Jinki senang dan mulai menyuruh Suho dan Luhan agar membuat kocokan tersebut. Tak lama Suho dan Luhan kembali dengan membawa 2 buah benda kecil yang diatasnya diikat oleh sebuah tali kecil yang Suho temukan dibawah koper milik Lay yang belum Lay simpan. 2 Kocokan tersebut berisi nama-nama EXO-N dan EXO-Y.

" Siapa yang akan mengocoknya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada semuanya yang sekarang hanya bungkam setelah Suho dan Luhan kembali.

"Aku saja" ucap Kai lalu mengambil Sebuah kocokan yang isinya terdapat nama member EXO-N dan mulai mengocoknya tak lama keluar sebuah kertas kecil yang digulung-gulung. EXO-N terlihat hanya santai-santai saja berbeda dengan EXO-Y yang sekarang malah mengigit bibirnya karna tegang.

"Yang keluar adalah-" ucap Kai menggantung dan memang sengaja digantung agar mereka semua terlihat sangat tegang atau malah biasa-biasa saja?. " Yang Keluar… CHANYEOL Hyung! " teriaknya pada kata-kata terakhir dengan cengiran khasnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya menjerit senang padahal ia belum tahu siapa pasanganya.

"Hey Hey biar aku yang mengocok bagian EXO-Y" ucap Xiumin sambil mengambil kocokanya dan mulai mengocok, lalu keluarlah sebuah kertas kecil dengan sebuah nama didalamnya. "Biar aku bacakan, hmm Wah wah Yeoja imut ini ya..yaampun saengku yang imut" ucap Xiumin dengan senyuman tak lepas darinya.

"Eonni! Siapa? Bisa kau sebutkan namanya? " Tanya sehun dengan Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. "Ah baiklah namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun" ujar Xiumin sambil melirik kecil Baekhyun yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang malah menjerit (lagi) kesenangan dan berhambur memeluk baekhyun. Apakah tidak terbalik?

"Stop! Stop!, Chanyeol kembali ketempat biarkan Kai dan Xiumin kembali mengocok" ucap Jinki tenang, Berbeda dari biasanya yang biasanya ia terlihat sangat ceria sama seperti Chanyeol. "Kai lanjutkan" Jinki mengintrupsi Kai yang sekarang malah melirik sinis pada seorang yeoja yang juga melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam lalu mendelik kearahnya. "Ne hyung" ucapnya santai dan kembali mengocok benda tersebut.

"Yang keluar nama Jongdae hyung" ucap Kai singkat. "Wah jinja? " ujarnya senang sambil bertepuk tangan kecil, kemudian Xiumin kembali mengocok dan ia mulai membacanya dengan perlahan sangat perlahan "Yang keluar adalah Do-Kyung-Soo" Xiumin menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis dan melirik Chen yang tengah memberi Wink pada Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lembut.

"LANJUT!" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba mungkin ia sudah tidak sabar. Kai hanya menggendikan bahunya kecil dan kembali mengocoknya namun yang keluar bukan hanya 1 kertas tetapi 2 kertas.

"YAK! YANG KELUAR DUA KERTAS!" Teriak Jinki dan mengambil 2 kertas tersebut lalu membuka satu-satu kertas tersebut."Wah yang keluar ternyata Luhan dan Kai" ucao Jinki sambil menyeringai kecil. "Xiumin kocok " lanjutnya dan Xiumin mulai mengocoknya, kini yang keluar hanya satu kertas seketika Xiumin membukanya tak lama ia malah membelalakan matanya dan mulai merona, lantas membuat beberapa orang disana terheran-heran, sementara Tao yang sudah tidak sabar mulai mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

"Ohh jadi ini yang membuat Xiumin eonnie malu hmm?" Goda Tao sambil tersenyum jahil dan mencoklek dagu Xiumin pelan, Xiumin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Xiumin pilih kau mau yang mana? Kai atau Luhan? " Tanya Jinki, Xiumin kembali merona merah dan mulai menarik nafas perlahan. "A-aku akan memi-" Ucapanya terpotong karna seseorang memotongnya dengan cepat. "Sudah Minseok noona, aku akan memilihmu" ucapnya tanpa dosa dan memberi wink pada Xiumin yang terkaget-kaget. "Kai benar kau memilih Xiumin eonni?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya, bukankah ia pernah bilang pada saat Trainee dulu bahwa Type yeojanya adalah yeoja yang tinggi dan Berambut panjang? Ah tapi bukankah Xiumin juga memiliki rambut yang panjang? Namun berbeda dengan tingginya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo heran. "A-ah anio haha sudah lanjutkan" tawanya garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang ia yakin tidak gatal. Sementara seorang yeoja cantik berambut blonde dibelakang hanya tersenyum bahagia berarti ia tidak akan dipasangkan dengan Kai bukan? Karna Kai sudah memilih Minseok sebagai pasanganya. Namun senyuman itu pudar seketika karena Jinki menucapkan kata-kata yang tidak mau didengarnya.

"Ahh itu tidak seru, bila maknae dari EXO-N dipasangkan dengan Lead dance EXO-Y" ucapnya. "Hyung bukankan posisi kami belum ditentukan?"Tanya Kris terheran-heran "Oh itu tenang aku sudah bisa melihatnya dari kemarin siapa yang akan menjadi Leader, Main dance ataupun yang lainya" ucap Jinki smabil tersenyum manis lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah begini lebih baik Kai juga dipasangkan dengan Maknae dari EXO-Y bagaimana? Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Maknae dengan Maknae" ucap Jinki dan tersenyum jahil pada Kai dan Sehun yang sekarang hanya memelotokan matanya dan menggertakan giginya, pertanda mereka kesal.

"Hyung! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Kai yang membuat Jinki menahan tawa, ah sebenarnya Jinki sudah tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. "Ne oppa aku mohon ne! bbuing-bbuing" lanjut Sehun sambil beragyo yang membuat Kai menggunakan mimic muka 'ingin muntah'.

"Tidak!" tegas Jinki dan dibalas gerutuan dari Kai sementara Sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut lalu tersenyum sinis sangat sinis pada Kai yang sedang menggerutu dan menatap tajam Sehun. "Memangnya kenapa Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya –Kecuali sehun dan jinki-. "Kau tidak usah tahu hyung" ucap Kai dingin namun tak lama ia malah menyeringai menakutkan dan melirik sehun dengan tajam. "Oh baiklah" Chanyeol mengucapkanya dengan nada rendah lalu berpindah tempat duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang sedang menatap KaiHun dengan aneh.

"Baiklah agar cepat biar aku yang menentukan arra!" ucap Jinki dan dibalas anggukan malas dari EXO-N dan EXO-Y. "Dengarkan Baik-baik!" Pinta Jinki sambil menatap semuanya.

"Kris dengan Tao"

"Suho dengan Lay"

"Luhan dengan Xiumin"

"Chen dengan Kyungsoo"

"Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun"

"Dan yang terakhir adalah-"gantung Jinki lalu melirik Kai dan Sehun yang saling mengutuk dan mengerutu."YAK DENGARKAN AKU!" Bentak Jinki yang membuat keduanya terdiam. "Sekali lagi kalian tidak mendengarkanku aku jamin malam ini kalian tidur sekamar! "Tambahnya lagi, Kai dan Sehun sekarang hanya menunduk dan diam. Mungkin mereka tidak mau disekamarkan? Ah itu sepertinya memang iya.

"Yang terakhir adalah Kai dan Sehun. Baiklah sekarang sudah jam 10 siang! Kalian boleh beristirahat dan menikmati dorm kalian! Aku akan kembali nanti malam dan ingat sekarang kalian tidak boleh keluar dorm, bila kalian ingin latihan silahkan latihan diruang tengah. Bukankah ruang tengah ini luas ?" terang Jinki panjang lebar dan dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa, ah ya Ingat kalian berdua bila masih bertengkar akan kubuat kalian benar-benar sekamar nanti malam! " ucap Jinki sambil melirik KaiHun lalu berbalik keluar meninggalkan Dorm yang ribut karena semuanya sudah sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Berbeda dengan KaiHun yang sekarang malah duduk disofa sambil saling melotot.

"Hey ayolah, bereskan barang-barang kalian!" teriak Kris sambil mendeathglare mereka lalu berlalu pergi sambil menenteng sebuah koper berwarna hitam dan sebuah boneka alpaca ditangan kananya. "Ne ge sabar aku ada urusandengan bocah ini" ucap Kai sambil manatap sehun yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal, kesal dan sebagainya. Tak lama Kai menarik lengan sehun keluar dari Dorm, Sehun memberontak namun sia-sia karna tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melawan Kai yang sekarang malah memeletkan lidahnya.

Kai masih membawa Sehun keluar dari sana dan menulikan telinganya karena Sehun terus saja mengomel dan kadang berteriak meminta tolong, Tetapi setiap kali Sehunakan berteriak Kai selalu Mengeratkan peganganya pada lengan sehun yang putih sehingga terlihat tanda-tanda kemerahan.

"Yak bodoh! Jangan keras-keras! Memangnya kita mau kemana huh?!" Sehun berucap dengan penuh kekesalan dan mulai melepaskan tangan Kai yang masih memegangnya, namun usahanya sia-sia karna Kai kembali menulikan telinganya dan mengeratkan peganganya, Lantas membuat sehun menjerit kecil.

"Diam! Kau berisik sekali, aku tidak akan menculikmu!"ujarnya dingin dan penuh penekanan. Sehun mendengus kesal ia lalu diam tak mengikuti Kai yang masih menarik tanganya, lantas Kai pun ikut berhenti dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan –Cepat-kenapa-diam!-, Sehun masih menatap Kai dengan tatapan memelas meskipun sebenarnya ia tak mau menunjukan tatapam seperti itu pada orang yang dibencinya. Bukankah itu sama saja menurunkan harga dirinya pada hanya untuk orang yang dibencinya?.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam,Sehun masih bertahan dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Ck, ayolah kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Kai. "Kita mau kemana?" Tanya sehun balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kai malah bertanya balik. "ke taman" ucap kai datar tanpa melihat Sehun dan kembali menarik lengan Sehun, Sehun sendiri hampir terjungkal kedepan karena tarikan tersebut. Ia kembali mengumpat sepanjang perjalananya dengan jalan kaki bersama Kai pasanganya yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

Dan yang benar saja ia menjadi pasangan musuh bebuyutanya semenjak mereka menjalani Trainee 3 tahun lalu.

**OoO**

"Hey kalian lihat Sehun?" Tanya Xiumin setelah membereskan barang-barangnya dan membersihkan diri. "Mereka sudah 2 jam hilang, ya itu juga hanya perkiraan sih" tambahnya dan duduk disofa sambil melihat Televisi yang menayangkan sebuah acara music bersama Tao, Lay, Luhan dan Chanyeol yang menonton televisi.

"Ah aku tidak melihatnya mungkin mereka sedang bermesraan?" jawab Chen asal-asalan yang kebetulan lewat dan duduk disebelah Lay lalu mencomot snack ditanganya, yang langsung dihadiahin jitakan manis dari Lay. "Ugh sakit lay noona" ringis Chen sambil memegangi kepalanya lalu lay terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali memakan snacknya. "Chen aku serius!" ucap Xiumin sambil menatap televise. "Tadi aku melihat mereka keluar bersama noona" tambah Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televise, saking asyiknya kah acara tersebut?

"Jinja? Padahal mereka selalu bertengkar ya sepertinya sih, kau lihat tidak tadi ? saat pembagian pasangan? " tambah Luhan dan duduk menghadap Xiumin dan yang lainya. "Benar juga itu tidak mungkin…"ujar Lay tiba-tiba masih dengan snack ditanganya. "HEY! SINGKIRKAN KEPALAMU DARI TELEVISI!" Teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba Suho yang kebetulan lewat didepanya dan menghadang televise. "YAK! AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMU PARK CHANYEOL!" Balas Suho dengan berteriak tak kalah keras dari Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang melotot tak percaya.

"Hehe maafkan aku hyung" Chanyeol berujar pada Suho yang sekarang sedang memberi tatapan Tajamnya pada Chanyeol yang sedang meminta maaf sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya. "Baiklah-baiklah" ucap Suho sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya lalu berjalan kearah dapur dan membuka Kulkas.

"Hyung memangnya sudah ada makananya ya?" Tanya Chen sambil berteriak karna ia kembali diberi hadiah manis oleh Lay. "A-ah sepertinya belum hehe" jawab suho lalu menutup kembali pintu kulkas yang sudah ia buka tadi, sebelumnya memang ia sudah membukanya namun setelah ia melihat ternyata kulkasnya masih kosong. Suho kembalu keruang tengah sambil bersiul dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yang lain kemana?" Tanya suho sambil mengedarkan pandanganya. "Kris hyung sedang tidur dikamar, Tao sedang mandi bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sedang belanja keluar,Kai dan Sehun aku tidak tahu kemana mereka" jawab Luhan cepat dan seketika semuanya terbengong mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Tao mandi bersama? Jangan-jangan kau mengintip ya?! " terka Xiumin dengan wajah kaget dan membelalakan matanya. "Enak saja! Tadi mereka sama-sama mengambil handuk dan berjalan beriringan kekamar mandi! Memangnya kau kira aku ini namja apa huh?!" ucap Luhan sambil menatap sinis Xiumin yang sekarang menundukan wajahnya karena malu sudah mengucapkan yang tidak-tidak pada Luhan yang berstatus sebagai pasanganya. "Baiklah taka pa" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ish aku khawatir pada Sehun dia kan maknae kita!" Ujar Xiumin lalu memasang wajah khawatirnya yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Lay yang sekarang snacknya sudah habis ia makan, ah tidak mungkin bersama Chen juga. "Aku yakin dia pasti bersama Kai" Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum lembut dan memperlihatkan wajah angelicnya yang membuat Lay merona dan ikut tersenyum. "tapi..bagaimana kalau ia tidak bersama Kai? " Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan disambut jitakan kecil oleh Luhan. "Diam Park Chanyeol! Dia tidak mungkin tidak bersama Kai" ujar Luhan pelansambil melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya yang tajam. "Hehe mian hyung" chanyeol meminta maaf (lagi)untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Mereka –Kai dan Sehun- sekarang tengah berada ditaman yang cukup sepi karena mereka berada dipojok taman yang jarang dikunjungi oleh orang-orang untuk bersantai dan lai-lain yang biasa orang-orang masih terdiam sampai seekor kucing putih lewat dihadapan mereka dan duduk dengan menggerak-gerakan ekor putihnya kekanan dan kekiri agar menarik perhatian mereka berdua. Kai yang melihat pertama kalinya hanya mengedipka matanya beberaa kali dan kembali cuek lalu duduk disebuah bangku taman yang terdapan disanan. Sementara Sehun terlihat tertarik dengan kucing tersbeut lalu mengelus pelan kepala kucing tersebut dengan sayang.

"Kyeopta" gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut, lalu ia mengambil kucing tersebut dan menggendongnya dengan pelan dan berjalan kearah Kai yang masih terdiam dibangku taman dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau mengajakku kesini huh?! " ucap Sehun dengan penuh penekanan pada Kai yang sekarang berganti dengan menatapnya dengan sayu. Sehun yang merasa diacuhkan hendak pergi dengan kucing putih yang masih berada dalam gendonganya. Tetapi ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya karena mendengar suara Kai yang berbicara padanya.

"Au ingin berbaikan denganmu" ucapnya masih dengan nada datar, Sehun berbalik dan menemukan Kai yang menyeringai kecil lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak yang hampir membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang. Sehun menatap datar Kai yang masih tertawa, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Kai lalu terlihat ia menginjak Kaki Kai dengan keras hingga Kai berteriak kesakitan dan berteriak keras.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriaknya pada Sehn yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar sembari menggendong kucing putih tersebut. "Hanya menginjak kakimu"ujarnya datar lalu membenarkan letak kucing tersebut yang hampirterjatuh dari gendonganya.

Kai kembali menatapnya dengan Datar dan mengguman sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan tidak dapat didengar. Sehun yang masih kesal kembali menginjak Kaki Kai untuk kedua kalinya, dan kali ini membuat sang empu kembali meringis kesakitan dan berdiri mengambil kucing dari gendongan sehun lalu meletakanya dibawah.

"Aku hanya ingin menagih janjimu Oh Sehun! " ucap Kai dengan nada dingin dan menatap tajam sehun yang sekarang hanya menunduk.

"Kapan aku membuat janji denganmu?" gumam sehun pelan yang masih dapat didengar oleh Kai yang berada didepanya. "Kau pura-pura lupa ya?" ujar kai dan tertawa merendahkan lalu mengangkat wajah sehun yang masih menunduk.

"Mana?" Tanya Kai lagi pada Sehun yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

**TBC **

**W**aduhh sorry lama publish chap 2 nya soalnya sibuk UAS 1 minggu kemarin hehe

**M**aaf kalau mengcewakan, saya buatnya malem-malem belom saya edit lagi,males soalnya

**O**hya buat yang review makasih banget ya :*

**S**orry gak bisa dijawab semua reviewnya, bukanya sombong atau apa biasa lagi sibuk :'v

**C**hapternya pendek ya? Hehe maaf deh silahkan timpuk author kece ini u,u

**H**ayoh loh Sehun punya janji apa ke si Kkamjjong u,u

**K**eep review please, buat Siders terserah dah masih mau baca ini FF sambil gak ngereview atau gimana u,u

**T**api palingan Add favorite/follow :3

**Y**audah sekali lagi buat yang review/add favorite/follow

**S**aya berterimakasih banget u,u makasih makasih :*

**N**anti insyallah sayang bales di PM reviewnya :3 soalnya gak mungkin dibales disini lagi males nulis wks -.-

SEKALI LAGI MAAFKAN SAYA YANG MENULIS FANFICT ABAL INI -.- LAMA LAGI UPDATENYA ._.V

_**TBC/DELETE**_


End file.
